What is Justice?
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Three years after the conclusion of L.A. Confidential, Detective Lieutenant Exley and Bud White team up with a female Detective Lieutenant from Anaheim's precinct on a strange case of sorts... PS I know, wrong category, but enjoy!
1. Meet Edmond Exley again

It had been three years since he had overcome the corruption in the Los Angeles Police Department in his first year as Detective Lieutenant. Three years since the big "Nite Owl" case that made him into what he was today. It was almost as if Edmond Exley were in a dream, and that all he went through three years ago was a part of some elaborate story of someone else's life.

But Edmond always knew better.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Detective Lieutenant Exley sighed and reached for his glasses. Of course, he didn't entirely need them, but for the small print on the files of his latest case, he had to use them.

The other officers always laughed at him when he wore his glasses, but they were a necessity whether the members of the precinct liked it or not. He sighed in relief as he put them on and the blurry images on the papers became clear and precise.

According to the police report he was reading, it looks as if a mysterious vigilante has been preying upon the organized crime element in Los Angeles and also in neighboring Anaheim. Exley's eyes traveled to the photos that came along with the report and narrowed at the sight of how these mafia goons have been punished and beaten to death. Whoever did this was an excellent fighter and Exley had to admit that this character piqued his curiosity very much.

There was only one other time where someone had piqued his interest. That someone was Lynne Bracken, now married to his new partner Wendel "Bud" White. He was always captivated by her natural beauty, but she had an intellectual element that most women didn't seem to have….and Exley met his fair share of women over the past years.

After the incident at the Victory Motel, however, Exley decided to be a man and let Lynne go to Bud, considering Bud found her first. Even though Exley was a seasoned Detective, his one weakness was finding that special women for him. Many women have come and gone but he knew there was someone out there waiting for him to find.

"Lost in your thoughts again, partner?" a voice interrupted Exley's thoughts. Exley focused his gaze on the man who sat on the corner of his desk.

"You got me, Bud" Exley replied smiling weakly as he set the report down "This vigilante case is testing and very demanding"

"I have two words for you" Bud White said, flashing an all-too-familiar grin "Coffee Break"

Although Exley and White have had their differences in the past, they grew closer together and became Hollywood's most formidable dynamic duo. With Exley's intellectual assets, and White's fondness for using violence to get confessions, they were inseparable.

"I guess I can step away from the desk" Exley sighed, taking his glasses off "However, I should point out that crime never takes a break"

"Oh come on" White said lightly, reminding Exley slightly of the late Sergeant Jack Vincennes "There's a whole precinct that can take care of it. You need a break…"

"Alright" Exley said, standing up and stretching "Let's go"…


	2. Meet Garnet Henley

Around that same time of day, in the Anaheim precinct, Garnet Henley looked up from her paperwork and sighed. Being one of the very few female detectives in the world wasn't an easy matter. She took a lot in the eight years she spent at this particular precinct. Being the only daughter and child of the late and prestigious George Henley, there was a tremendous amount of pressure put upon her. There was twice as much pressure as being the only female working for the police that had made it this far. But this was all for justice.

Much like Detective Lieutenant Edmond Exley, whom she had read about in the papers three years ago, she became a police officer in revenge for her father's murder. Although her career wasn't surrounded by conspiracy, she knew who her father's murderer was and was willing to do whatever it took to get her justice. Becoming a Detective Lieutenant was a much easier matter for her than Edmond Exley, for she got the job done the old fashioned way, along with her own modern twist. She didn't have to play politician with the chief, nor did she have to snitch on anyone to get where she was, however, it was not just her unnatural strength and stomach for the job that helped. Her presence commanded respect, and respect is what she got from her male counterparts.

Garnet took out the wallet-sized picture frame out of the top middle drawer of her desk and her eyes misted when they fell upon the photo. It was of her father as Detective Lieutenant, long before he was untimely murdered. As she ran her fingers across the photo unconsciously, she remembered seeing her father's face as he lay on the street, dying, his bullet wounds oozing blood.

Her thoughts then shifted to the face from the limousine window. It was the face of the man she would never forget. Alleged mafia don Giustino Siorgiovanni looked upon the crying teenage girl with pleasure, proud of his work. The Limousine sped off, leaving Garnet to hold her father, crying as his blood seeped out of his wounds and onto her white dress.

Suddenly, her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She picked up the phone with one hand, quickly putting the picture of her father back in her desk.

"This is Detective Henley" she said, closing the drawer hastily.

"Hello Garnet" said a familiar female voice. Garnet smiled and kicked her feet up on the desk.

"Hello Lynne" Garnet replied, brightening "How goes everything?"

Lynne Bracken had become her best friend and confidante since she had become Detective Lieutenant a year ago. Garnet knew all about what Lynne's past before the whole Nite Owl controversy and was fine with it. Lynne now owned a dress shop on Rodeo Drive, and also a dress shop in her native hometown of Bisbee, Arizona. The money Lynne had made as Pierce Patchett's Veronica Lake was more than enough to open her shop in Bisbee, plus, the revenues she made from the Bisbee location helped her to open her shop on Rodeo Drive. Garnet was envious of Lynne's happy marriage to Lieutenant Bud White, who was a really admirable man. Garnet knew from Bud's reputation as a white knight for abused women that he was definitely the right man for Lynne. She knew Lynne deserved a great man in her life.

"Everything is fine" Lynne replied, seemingly calling from her store on Rodeo Drive. She heard voices in the background. "When was the last time you actually went out on a date?"

Garnet grimaced at the thought. She had a private night life; however, being Detective Lieutenant took up most of her time. She never really thought much about finding a steady boyfriend or a husband just yet, due to the fact that her thirst for revenge outshone her desire to find her special someone.

"Too long to remember" Garnet replied with a slight laugh "These working cases are driving me nuts. I have no time for anything."

"That's it" Lynne said, sounding like she had a plan "I have the guy for you. The both of you are so alike it's scary. How about we all meet for dinner? You can meet us at the Formosa"

"I don't know Lynne" she said, clearing her throat "There's a new case I'm working on and I need all the time I can get"

"Trust me" Lynne said in an insistent tone "You'll like him, and I'm definitely sure he'll like you. I know you have tonight off so please humor me and join us!"

Garnet sighed, looking at her watch.

"Alright" she finally relented…


	3. A possible date

"Such a beautiful day outside" White said, stretching out on a park bench near the precinct as he held his coffee.

"Yeah" Exley meekly replied, squinting in the bright daylight "Sometimes it does feel nice getting out of the office"

White flashed a somewhat mischievous smile at his partner.

"I have a better way of getting you out of the office" he said, grinning at his dumfounded friend "Well, Lynne is putting me up to this but it's for your own good"

"Let me guess" Exley replied, taking a long, measuring look at his partner "You and Lynne are tired of seeing me alone and single so you're setting me up with a girl"

"You are very smart" White replied, playfully punching him on the shoulder

"This better not be one of Lynne's friends from Fleur De Lis" Exley said frowning, "I pray for the poor soul you are setting me up with"

"Trust me" White said, finishing his coffee "She's not some poor soul. Lynne and I both think you will like her. In fact, Lynne set up a date for tonight at the Formosa. She's bringing her friend and I am to be bringing you. What do you say?"

"Look Bud" Exley said, matter-of-factly "I know you and Lynne mean well but I don't think it's a good idea"

"You're coming and that's final" White replied, narrowing his eyes "Lynne worked hard to set this whole thing up. Do you want this girl to think you're an asshole?"

"No" he replied quietly, looking tired "I suppose not. I just hope it won't be a waste of time."

"It won't be, Exley" White said, smirking "I think you two will be perfect together"

"All right" Exley relented, sighing "It better be worth it"

"This girl is just as smart as you" White said, describing her thoughtfully "And she is pretty. I met her once before, her name starts with a G or something like that"

"Well that IS a start" Exley said, also in a thoughtful mood "But how do you know that we will hit it off? What if this girl really is a Fleur de Lis girl?"

"Will you quit thinking about that?" White snapped, narrowing his eyes again "She was not and will never be associated with that Pierce Patchett bullshit. She's actually a very ambitious girl, don't underestimate her"

"So we're going to the Formosa after work are we?" Exley sighed, feeling apprehensive about the whole matter

"Yes" White smiled, showing even rows of white teeth "Brace yourself, kid, she will make you forget about any other girl you have had any sort of interest in"…


	4. And the date begins

"Hello Lynne" Exley greeted her, as he and Bud sat down at the table "So nice to see you again"

"Hello Edmond" Lynne replied, smiling at him as Bud kissed her hello "Bud and I are so glad you could make it"

"Well," Exley said, blushing modestly "Anything to please a lady…and speaking of ladies, where is my date?"

"She told me she would be arriving around 7" Lynne said, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 6:55 PM "She had to stop home and freshen up"

"Well look at that" Bud whistled, laughing "She must like you already Exley"

Lynne and Bud both shared a laugh.

"So then she has a real job, Lynne?" Exley asked curiously, deep in thought.

"Why of course" she replied, looking at him incredulously "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just a hunch, I guess" Exley mumbled, taking a sip of water from his glass. No sooner had he set his glass down that someone at the main entrance of the restaurant caught his eye.

Standing at the entrance was the most beautiful woman Exley had ever seen since Lynne. She had seemingly long, blonde hair, which was styled in a beautiful French twist. Her dark eyes and pink cupid's bow mouth made a nice contrast to her tanned, flawless skin. She wore a beautiful dress that complimented her figure, showing that she had slim, long legs up to her chin.

Exley's heart pounded furiously as she looked in the direction of their table, smiled, and waved to Lynne, who waved back. He could feel his heart thudding against his rib cage as she drew near. The scent of her lavender perfume was inviting, and it sweetly invaded his nostrils as she took a seat across from him.

"Hello Garnet" Lynne said warmly, smiling "Allow me to introduce you to Detective Lieutenant Edmond Exley of the Hollywood precinct"

Garnet focused her gaze on Exley, a surprised look crossing her features.

"The Edmond Exley that broke the Nite Owl case?" Garnet said incredulously, blushing "This is quite an honor"

"Ah well…please call me Edmond" Exley stammered, reaching his hand out to take hers. "I'm sure that the stories in the paper haven't been everything you've been looking at"

"Detective Lieutenant Exley" Bud continued, flashing him yet another mischievous smile "Meet Detective Lieutenant Garnet Henley of the Anaheim precinct"

Now it was Exley's turn to be surprised. He stared at her incredulously before finally snapping out of his trance.

"Well" he said, planting a kiss on her hand "Your reputation precedes you Miss Henley. I have followed up some of your work and I must tell you that you are a great asset to the Anaheim precinct"

"Your reputation precedes you as well, Edmond" Garnet replied, obviously taken by his clean cut good looks "Your father would have been proud of you"

"As is yours" Exley said, flashing her a warm smile.

"Well" Bud said, signaling for the waiter to come to their table "It looks like we're all good to go"

Lynne stole a glance at Garnet and Edmond and saw the interest sparked in one another's eyes as they gazed at each other. She smiled, knowing that she made a good choice in setting them up.


	5. The date goes on

Lynne and Bud were in private conversation when Exley turned to Garnet, who was finishing her glass of chardonnay.

"So Garnet" Exley said, leaning in towards her in a friendly manner "Are you working on any interesting cases in Anaheim?"

"Not yet I'm afraid" Garnet replied, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger "I wouldn't mind working on something big for once"

"Have you heard of the case with the mysterious vigilante?" he asked, her, leaning in closer "Apparently there is someone out there that is slowly working over every man in Giustino Siorgiovanni's racket"

"I have" Garnet replied, something flashing in her eyes just then "Are you working on it?"

"As a matter of fact, I am" Exley replied, smiling at her "It's a bigger case than I thought because all the leads I have are leading me to dead ends. And, since some of these incidents are happening in Anaheim, I was wondering if maybe we could pool our resources and work together on this."

"Sounds like a good idea" Garnet replied, nodding "I'm in…Two heads are definitely better than one"

Exley smiled, and then went on without batting an eyelash, failing to notice a flash of apprehension in her dark eyes.

"So how is this going to work?" Exley asked, pausing to take a sip of water "Shall we do it as a private collaboration or shall we pay visits to each other during the workday to figure this out?"

"Well since I'm not having any real working cases so far" Garnet said slowly "Maybe you can come down to Anaheim tomorrow and we can start working on some leads?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Exley agreed, nodding "What if I need to get a hold of you after-hours?"

"You can call me at home then" she replied, taking out a pen from her purse "I'll give you my phone number. I live alone in an apartment so you don't need to worry about prying ears"

With that, she wrote her phone number down on a napkin and handed it to him. He took it and quickly put it in his jacket pocket.

Lynne and Bud both looked over at them.

"What is this?" Bud demanded, arching an eyebrow in an amused manner "Talking shop already? Or do I sense a second date coming on?"

"Bud" Lynne scolded him, smacking his shoulder "Let them leave it between them"

"As a matter of fact" Exley said, flashing a broad smile "Garnet and I have decided to collaborate on a case involving both our precincts"

"You mean the vigilante case?" Bud asked, frowning "I hear this case is huge. I hope you guys can pull this off. The Nite Owl case was trying enough as it is. Let me know if you guys need any help"

"Will do, partner" Exley quipped, nodding "I hope to solve this one right the first time and that no more police corruption is involved"

Garnet, lost in her own thoughts and avoiding the conversation, failed to hear that last comment…


	6. The Detective Lieutenants

… "So Garnet" Exley said, as they all walked outside together "I guess I will see you tomorrow at your precinct"

Bud and Lynne went to Bud's car, hand in hand as Garnet looked at them.

"Did you come with Bud?" she asked Exley, realizing that he might need a ride to his car, or at least to his precinct.

"As a matter of fact I did" Exley replied, his eyes also on Lynne and Bud "I guess I should be going with them"

"I can drive you if you like" Garnet said, cocking her head thoughtfully "I have a feeling the lovebirds might want some time alone"

With that, she bent down to open the car door for him. Exley stole a glance and looked at her as she moved with such an easy grace. He shivered with anticipation at the fact that they would actually be working together. She was definitely the most beautiful and captivating person he had ever seen, and he wanted to see much more of her.

"I think we will definitely make a great team" Exley said, trying his best to distract himself from his lustful thoughts. It was rare for him to even be thinking this way, but he definitely couldn't help it.

"I agree" Garnet said, as she walked around to the driver's side of her car. She and Exley got in at the same time and then she started the car, turning off the radio.

"I had much help with the whole Nite Owl case" Exley said thoughtfully, fastening his seatbelt, while keeping his eyes locked on Garnet. "But I have a feeling we will be able to get it together with just the both of us"

Garnet looked down for a moment as she pulled out of the parking lot. As Exley continued talking, she started thinking.

'Oh No' she thought, biting her lip, lost in thought 'What if he gets too close? He's definitely smart enough to uncover the truth'

She must have been lost in thought for a while; Exley was studying her closely and it drove her out of her thoughts.

"Garnet" Exley said, looking at her with concern "Have you been listening to anything I have said?"

"I agree with what you're saying" she replied quickly, destroying any possibility that he flustered her "I think if we work on this alone, we can get this case solved faster"

A look of satisfaction crossed his handsome features as the last words came out of her mouth. He had definitely underestimated her, for she was definitely more than he could handle. An ambitious girl she was, who had the same appetite for case solving, and would most likely understand his thirst for justice brought on by "Rollo Tomassi".

"What are you thinking?" Exley asked, studying the look on her face "You have become very quiet. Have I said anything to upset or offend you?"

"No" Garnet said, stopping for a red light "I was just thinking of how long it was since my father's murder. The whole vigilante case makes me glad that someone is finally taking matters into their own hands to beat Giustino Siorgiovanni's men"

Exley looked at her incredulously, stunned that those words would come out of her mouth.

"I…I'm sorry" Garnet said, as the light turned green "I know it sounds odd but Giustino had my father killed in front of me when I was a teenager. The whole reason I became a police officer was to get my justice"

"Well I definitely did underestimate you" he said, blinking incredulously "I never realized Giustino was responsible for your father's murder. I'm sorry. This might bring back bad memories for you then."

"No need to be sorry" Garnet replied, looking at him momentarily "Not very many people understand where I'm coming from. I try to be a lone wolf these days so I can deal with things myself. I came to terms with my father's death quickly, I know any revenge wouldn't bring him back, but I deserve my justice"

"You're starting to become more and more like me" Exley said, a hint of a smile on his face "I value this determination in you Garnet. I have never met many women who have had the same thirst for justice as I do"

"Speaking of which" Garnet interrupted, frowning "Where am I to drop you off?"

"Oh you can just drop me off at the Hollywood precinct, my car is there"

Garnet made a right turn and headed into the Hollywood district…


	7. A spark of passion

It was only a matter of minutes when Garnet pulled up in front of the Hollywood precinct.

"Well Edmond" Garnet said, parking the car and facing him "I had a great time"

"Yeah I did as well" Exley replied, smiling slightly "Maybe we can go out again sometime"

"I'd like that" she said, smiling as well "I guess I will see you tomorrow"

Exley didn't reply, he seemed to either be lost in thought or preoccupied with staring into her eyes. She frowned.

"Edmond" she said, giving him the oddest look "What are you thinking about?"

As if snapping out of a trance, he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. She responded quickly, kissing him with increasing intensity, but wasn't realizing her actions just yet. Their hands roamed everywhere, touching whatever was to be touched; his hands caressed the insides of her thighs and she moaned into him.

As they kissed with further intensity and passion, Exley's hands moved down to cup her breasts and she immediately pushed him away. He moved back, breathing hard and staring at her as if to say "What is going on?"

"I think that's enough for tonight" Garnet said in a somewhat cold tone "The both of us have an early day tomorrow"

"I'm sorry Garnet" Exley replied, regaining his composure "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay" Garnet sighed, her face a slight mask of pain "I'll just see you tomorrow"

"Garnet" Exley pleaded, looking at the pain that flashed in her eyes "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Good night, Edmond" she said, averting her face from his questioning eyes "I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow"

He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and stepped out of her car. He then leaned between the car door and jamb to get another look at her face.

"Good night Garnet" was all he said before he left. Garnet waited until he was gone and then hung her head and headed out of the parking lot…

… It was well past ten when Garnet finally arrived in her small apartment in Anaheim. While she felt slightly hurt that he wanted her so soon, she knew it wasn't his fault and definitely wouldn't hold it against him. After all, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Sighing, she decided to pick up her phone and call Lynne to get some advice. She dialed Lynne's number with one hand and took off her pumps with the other.

The phone rang twice before Lynne answered "Hello?"

"Hi Lynne, it's Garnet"

"So how did it go?" Lynne asked, hoping everything went according to plan "Are you guys going to go out again?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet" Garnet sighed, sinking into a chair "He was extremely frisky when I dropped him off. I hope he doesn't think I was insulting him by stopping it"

"What are you talking about?" Lynne demanded curiously "He was being frisky with you? That's not like Edmond at all; he's actually a very straightforward guy. Maybe it's because he really likes you and wants to connect somehow"

"I don't really think I'm really in much shape to connect with anyone right now"…


	8. Their first day together

Exley sat in his car outside the precinct, wondering what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Garnet" he said to himself, feeling ashamed for giving in to his lust for her. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I only wanted you in bed"

He tried to force the guilt out of his mind as he started his car, but the images of her pained face made him feel as if he didn't deserve to be around her. After all, they were supposed to be working together on this case and he didn't want anything to jeopardize their professional relationship. He knew he had to do everything in his power to keep her respect and he wasn't about to give up on anything between them.

"Alright Garnet" he whispered, making a left turn towards his apartment "If it means holding off, I will do anything to keep your respect and be in your good graces, just as long as I don't see the pain in your eyes again"…

… The next morning, Garnet sat at her desk, awaiting Exley's arrival. As she took a sip of her black coffee and a drag from the Marlboro in her mouth, she wondered if she made a mess of things the previous night. Exley was definitely interested in her, like other men she knew, but she pushed him away as she did before. Her thirst for revenge caused her to be that way. As much as she craved the love of a man, she wanted to fully mourn the loss of the only man that showed her love…Nothing could ever replace her father.

Garnet sighed, stubbing out her cigarette butt. She had a case to work on; she didn't need to think about trivial things like a relationship just yet. She wasn't ready to open up to anyone, let alone Detective Lieutenant Edmond Exley.

Taking another sip of coffee, Garnet was barely aware of Exley's arrival at her office.

"Good morning Lieutenant Henley" he said formally, sitting in front of her.

"Good morning Edmond" she said, frowning at him calling her Lieutenant Henley "Please keep calling me Garnet"

"Alright" Exley said, looking somewhat awkward as he handed her the case file to look at. He seemed to be walking on eggshells around her and was careful to not be fresh with her. Garnet rolled her eyes.

"Look Edmond" Garnet said, sighing, "No need to be all awkward and such. What happened last night, happened, end of story. Let's just forget about it and focus on our case. I'm not holding anything against you"

"Sounds reasonable" Exley said, feeling relieved that there was no strain between them "So let me brief you on this case. There is a mysterious person out there who is targeting Siorgiovanni's men and beating them either to death or within an inch of their lives"

"Do you think maybe whoever is doing this is actually working their way up to Siorgiovanni himself?" Garnet asked thoughtfully "It's only logical"

"You may be right" Exley said, straightening up "But how can we find out? Do you have any leads?"

"I just might" Garnet said, pursing her lips in thought "Have you heard of Johnny Stompanatto?"

"You mean Mickey Cohen's number one bodyguard?" Exley asked, frowning "What would he have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say that he and I go a long ways back" Garnet said, snickering "He's afraid of me so when I go to him for answers, I always get what I want"

At that moment, Garnet reminded Exley of Jack Vincennes, and this thought stirred up some funny memories of the past. As Garnet continued on, Exley thought of the time that he mistook Lana Turner for one of Pierce Patchett's Movie star look-alikes. A grin escaped his lips as he remembered how Lana threw water in his face.

"Is there something funny, Edmond?" Garnet demanded with questioning eyes "I was mentioning something about Johnny being a part of Siorgiovanni's gang now and you smirked"

"I'm sorry Garnet" Exley apologized, clearing his throat "I had a run-in with Johnny once when I was working the Nite Owl case."

"Well whatever" Garnet replied, putting her pack of Marlboros and her lighter in her coat pocket "Let's go pay Johnny a visit"…


	9. The return of Johnny Stompanatto

Johnny Stompanatto was sitting at his usual table at the Formosa, drinking straight whiskey when the two detectives approached him. He barely looked up in time before one spoke.

"Hello Johnny" said a familiar female voice "Staying out of trouble these days?"

"Lieutenant Henley" he said, semi-sarcastic "How's tricks baby? I haven't seen you in ages"

Garnet looked at Exley, who looked at her in return before she kicked Stompanatto's chair back.

"I'm not your baby, Stompanatto" she said, putting her boot heel against his heaving chest "Rumor has it that you are working with Siorgiovanni's racket now."

"I ain't in the snitch business no more" Stompanatto replied, his face flushed "You won't get anything outta me"

"Hello again, Johnny" Exley said, leaning into Stompanatto's face "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah I remember you" was Stompanatto's reply "You're the Nite Owl cop"

"That's right, Johnny" Exley said, looking down at Stompanatto in disdain "So start talking or I'll have you arrested and convicted on drug charges"

"You ain't got nothing on me" Stompanatto exclaimed, struggling to sit up. Garnet kept her foot down, making him jerk in a way that something fell out of his jacket pocket.

Exley bent down and picked up a package of cocaine.

"Well Johnny?" Exley said, brandishing the package in front of Stompanatto's face "Do you want to avoid a jail sentence for felony possession of narcotics, or do you want to hit it head on?"

"Alright, alright" Stompanatto relented, defeated "I'm working in Siorgiovanni's racket…so what?"

"Well, there is a mysterious person knocking off each member of Siorgiovanni's racket" Garnet said, taking her foot off of Stompanatto's chest "Do you know anything about it?"

"All I know is that the guys are scared shitless" Stompanatto replied, sitting up slowly "Nobody knows who this person is…It's like this person is a ghost or something…he appears out of nowhere and makes his attack…nobody is safe, nobody"

Exley and Garnet exchanged glances as Stompanatto stood up and picked up the chair he was sitting on.

"One more thing Johnny" Garnet said, cocking her head thoughtfully "Are you associated with the last victim? He was beaten within an inch of his life."

"Yeah" Stompanatto replied, taking a sip of his whiskey to calm his nerves "Cuglietta says he got a glimpse of what the attacker looked like, but when he was found, he made no sense whatsoever"

Garnet and Exley both exchanged glances again.

"What do you think?" Garnet whispered, as they watched Stompanatto light up a cigarette agitatedly

"I'll take those odds" Exley replied, distracted by her closeness momentarily "Cuglietta is in the Anaheim General Hospital and I'm sure we'll have no trouble going in to talk to him"

With that, he tossed the package of cocaine to Stompanatto and they left the restaurant together…


	10. Anthony Cuglietta

"Alright Edmond" Garnet said, as they walked through the maze of hallways in Anaheim General Hospital's Intensive Care Unit "Which room is he in again?"

"The nurse told me that he was in Room 320" Exley replied, straightening his tie "Hopefully we can get some coherent sense out of him. He could be giving us some very useful information"

With that, they moved forward, Exley neglecting to see the worried spark in Garnet's eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before they found the room they were looking for.

"Here it is" Exley whispered, taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket "Do you want to do the talking or would you like me to do it?"

"You do it" Garnet whispered, her eyes flashing with unknown emotion "If I start grilling this guy, I'll go crazy because of what Siorgiovanni did to my father"

"Alright" Exley agreed as they opened the door to Cuglietta's room. "Here goes nothing"

The Detective Lieutenants walked into the room, both holding their badges. The badly beaten man painfully sat up in bed.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Cuglietta demanded, struggling to get out of bed to chase them out.

"Stay where you are" Garnet said, flashing her badge "I'm Detective Lieutenant Garnet Henley and this is Detective Lieutenant Edmond Exley. We want to ask you a few questions about your attacker"

Cuglietta stopped and slowly got back into bed. A set of crutches was propped up next to his bedside table. The furrows on his face glinted in the sunlight filtering through the windows.

"Mr. Cuglietta" Exley said, taking a close look at his wounds "Is there anything you can tell me about your attacker? Any distinct features? Anything?"

"Yeh" Cuglietta replied, raising his gaze to meet Exley's "It was a woman…she was extremely athletic and was too fast for me"

"How did you know it was a woman?" Garnet demanded, noticeably apprehensive "Are you sure of what you are saying, Mr. Cuglietta?"

"Yeh" Cuglietta replied, looking at her with dark, beady eyes "The attacker had boobs. That is one thing no man can miss. She definitely knew how to pull her punches"

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your attacker, Mr. Cuglietta?" Exley said, writing the description down.

"Whoever she was, she was angry…really angry…she said something about taking Don Siorgiovanni down for good…I hope I don't cross her again"

"That's all we need Mr. Cuglietta" Garnet said, seemingly in a hurry to get out of the room. "Thank you for your cooperation"

"Um yes thank you Mr. Cuglietta" Exley said, frowning at Garnet's behavior "Get well soon"

They walked out of the room, and Exley grabbed Garnet by the arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Exley hissed, looking at her weirdly "You sure as hell wanted to get out of that room in a hurry after he mentioned the attacker was female"

"Put yourself in my place" Garnet replied, wrenching her arm out of his grasp "If this situation was related to your father's murder and you found out more of the description of the mysterious person that is bringing justice forth to those responsible, wouldn't you want to get out there and find that person?"

Exley looked away, realizing she was making a really good point. He then realized that she had warned him that she was sensitive to anything related to this case.

"So what do we do now?" Exley asked, feeling bad that he had lashed out at her.

"I think we should call it a day" Garnet sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Sounds good to me" Exley replied, feeling tired himself "We made a good break in this case, now that we know the attacker is female and that she hates Siorgiovanni with a passion"

He stole a glance at Garnet, who still leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Exley added, hoping he could help her feel better.

"Just drop me off at my car" was all she said…


	11. A surprising twist

Garnet paced around her apartment that evening, putting together everything Cuglietta mentioned to them earlier on. Apart from the way she was with Exley earlier, she seemed to be a totally different person now.

"Damn it" she whispered to herself, looking stricken and feeling nauseous "Exley's getting too close, what am I going to do? And that Cuglietta guy was positive that the attacker was a woman."

Then, Garnet's phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the receiver.

"It's Edmond" she heard from the other end "I need to talk to you"

"What about?" she asked, sitting down in the chair next to the phone table.

"I want to apologize for earlier today" he said, seemingly nervous "I forgot that most of the information you heard, you were sensitive to"

"It's all right" she sighed, slightly annoyed that he would mention earlier on "I shouldn't let stuff get under my skin this way"

"Well, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just relaxing and preparing to have a glass of wine" she replied, cracking her neck "Why, what's on your mind?"

"I'd like to join you" he said, clearing his throat. Garnet rolled her eyes, knowing he just wanted to stay in her good graces so that he could eventually let something develop between them.

"I don't know Edmond" she replied slowly, pondering the possibilities of a visit

"Please" he said, pleading with her "I want to make amends for my ignorance"

As he droned on and on about why he should come over, Garnet realized that there could be some benefit out of it. She finally relented.

"Alright Edmond" she agreed, her mind frantically working to plan out what was to happen. "I live in the building on 6th and Turnbull"

"I'll be there shortly" he said, before hanging up.

Garnet hung up and slowly walked into her bedroom, where she opened a drawer. Inside the drawer was the familiar cloak of the Siorgiovanni vigilante.

"This is for you, father" she whispered, caressing the black material. "I'll get your justice"

She knew she had to seduce Exley in order to get him to be temporarily sidetracked from the case. He was getting too close in finding out her big secret.

Becoming the vigilante was the most important thing in her life. She knew that if she didn't prey upon Siorgiovanni's men, she would never get justice for her father's untimely murder. Of course, two wrongs couldn't make a right, but she knew that Siorgiovanni would finally pay for his crimes, even if he was untouchable. Part of being a Detective Lieutenant was beating confessions out of people, planting evidence and shooting hardened criminals in the back to prevent any further tragedies.

"I can't expect Edmond to understand" she said to herself, picking out a black silk negligee to wear when he came "That is why I must seduce him"

With that, she slowly started undressing…


	12. Crash, boom, bang

Exley parked in front of Garnet's building, feeling nervous.

'Get a hold of yourself' Exley thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the front entrance 'Since when do you get all nervous for her?'

Shaking the thoughts and his inner voice out of his head, Exley walked into the building and climbed the stairs to the third floor, where Garnet's apartment was. He was still fairly nervous when he approached her apartment door and knocked for entry.

He stood in the hallway, nervously putting his glasses in his suit coat pocket, waiting for Garnet to answer the door. When the door finally opened, his nervousness melted away when he saw Garnet, and what she was wearing.

"Hello Edmond" she purred in a deep, sexy voice "Please come in"

He slowly followed her inside the apartment, his eyes wide in surprise. This was definitely one side of Garnet he knew nothing about until that moment.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked nervously, wondering why she was dressed the way she was. She walked over to the living room table, where a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses were.

"Of course not" she said lightly, pouring wine into two glasses "Would you like some wine? It's chardonnay"

"I'll have a glass" Exley said weakly, watching her bend over. His temperature rose and he knew he couldn't resist her. It would only be a matter of time before he would be overcome by desire. He knew it was wrong to prey upon her…wrong to give in to temptation…wrong to let his cock do the rational thinking for him, but he couldn't help himself.

Garnet turned around to face him, holding both glasses of wine. With a coy smile, she handed him his glass and sat across from him with her legs slightly spread. Exley took a long sip, distracted by her slight exhibitionistic display. He realized, as he stole another glance at her, that she was opening and closing her legs to an unknown rhythm, letting them flutter like butterfly wings. Nervously, he finished his glass of chardonnay.

He then moved to put his glass down with shaking hands, but he failed himself when a slender finger moved to Garnet's red lips and he knocked his glass over. Mentally cursing himself, he bent down, realizing the glass was at Garnet's feet. Retrieving the glass, he glanced at her through the corner of his eye and his sweating increased as he got a closer look at the breasts he now wanted to free from their restraint.

"Something wrong, Edmond?" Garnet asked, mock innocently, as he scrambled back to the couch he was sitting on. "You seem a bit tense"

"I'm just stressed with work and all" he stammered, not being able to ignore his desire anymore. He had definitely underestimated her, and was quite gladly so. Garnet stood up and moved to sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Come on Edmond" she said seductively, looking into his wide open eyes "There's no sense in fighting it. Give in to the temptation"

Exley stared at her blankly, not knowing what he should do first. He couldn't believe what was happening. He looked into her eyes, unable to fight the temptation any longer. Without warning, he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss, much like the one he gave Lynne when he questioned her that night when he was photographed with her.

He pushed away her robe as his kisses traveled down her cheek…to the curve of her jaw…down to her jugular. She gasped in pleasure and he liked how that sounded and went harder.

He then pulled away, breathing hard and looking into her dark eyes.

"Come on Edmond" she cajoled him, breathing hard "I know you want me…take me now"

It was only a matter of seconds before he grabbed her again…


End file.
